


【北树】空响欢愉

by horipon



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horipon/pseuds/horipon
Summary: 纨绔二世祖田中树和他的俊秘书。没什么营养的一发完。姐妹们就随意康康好了。
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 8





	【北树】空响欢愉

**Author's Note:**

> 纨绔二世祖田中树和他的俊秘书。
> 
> 没什么营养的一发完。
> 
> 姐妹们就随意康康好了。

会议室里弥漫着低气压，四公子田中树阴沉着脸蹙着眉头一脸即将发怒的神色坐在宽大会议桌的尽头，左手遮住下半脸但依然右手握成拳头摆在胸前，旁听者们公认精彩的汇报也没能挽回四公子眉头一丝的松懈。会议室变得诡异地安静，众人小心翼翼地等待着四公子接下来的话。

几个机灵的已经在偷瞄坐在四公子手边最近的那人，田中集团特派秘书——松村北斗的表情。

相当微妙。与四公子相反，松村北斗唇角正勾着微笑摆弄手机，对刚刚汇报的内容和田中树的脸色都不在意。

众人不由得恍然大悟：这大概就是四公子发怒的源头吧，想想似乎今天早上来公司是两位就是一起进门的，而那时四公子的脸色就不太好看了，并且刚刚四公子狠狠瞪了松村秘书一眼松村秘书也没有任何回应导致现在四公子的脸色更加难看了，果然今天会议室气氛这么差是因为松村秘书吧。

公司上下无不清楚四公子田中树是位无害的纨绔二世祖，凭着父兄在公司里任着高位的闲置无所事事惯了，而他身边的这位刚就任不久的特派秘书松村北斗正是他的大哥现任田中集团的掌舵人特意派来监督他工作的人，似乎目的就是为了让他过得不那么舒服。

茶水间闲聊的传言里这二位相当不对付：田中树受不了松村北斗处处都要对他管制但又毫无办法，松村北斗也正看不惯田中树的纨绔做派对他偏要步步紧逼地管制。

“散会，”田中树按住自己的眉心似乎压抑着什么看起来相当疲惫又努力用平静地声音宣告了这次会议结束，转椅轴承活动起来转向松村北斗，“松村君请来我办公室一趟。”然后在一片无言地整理声之中起身快步离开了会议室。

会议室的众人相当放下心来一般舒了口气，瞥见松村北斗在田中树走后勾起轻笑爽落地收起手机起身跟了出去。

松村北斗踏进田中树的办公室之后把门带好，顺手落了锁，走到田中树跟前时看到办公桌旁的架子上观叶植物的叶子缀着细密的水珠，这时候他才发现田中树办公室的落地窗已经拉好了窗帘室外的城市瞰景因此而被阻隔，为了照明办公室的灯已经全部被打开，明明是上午时分办公室的灯亮却得让人不觉得这是白天。

“都是你干的好事。”田中树急促地喘息着，整个人陷在宽大柔软的老板椅里，眼睛里亮晶晶的也含着水汽。他就不该信了面前这人的鬼话，配合他玩点什么新花样，出门之前后穴里被松村北斗埋进去的小玩具在那里嗡嗡颤动搅得他整个会议期间都心神不宁却又不能让旁人发现他的异常，而松村北斗看着这般拼命忍耐的田中树居然还掏出手机点开小玩具的控制软件默默调大了震动的频率。

松村北斗走到田中树的面前伸手把田中树从椅子里拉了起来让他哼哼唧唧地靠在自己身上，“谁让那个会议那么无趣。”松村北斗看起来心情似乎很好顺势箍着对方的腰垂头解释道，舌头勾住田中树的耳环让它沾着自己的口水在他的耳垂上滑动，“我看你听得都快睡着了。”

田中树扶着松村北斗不让自己滑下去吭哧了一阵憋出句话来：“你现在把那东西关了，”然后解开自己的腰带把鞋子和新做的西服裤子踢到一边，亮晶晶的眼睛勾着松村北斗的眼，“然后拿出来。”

松村北斗好像是在听稚童的无理取闹一般，轻不可闻地笑着把手机掏了出来，然后当着无理取闹本人的面把震动开到了最大近乎无情地对他说，“还不够。”

“唔哼！！？”田中树瞬间没了着力点，脚下一软歪扯住松村北斗的衣角颤抖着发出低声的呜咽。松村北斗把手机扔到一边，坐到田中树的宽椅子里，伸出手来捧着田中树茫然无措的脸来亲吻他，在唇齿间再一次重复：“还不够。”

田中树鼻尖抵着松村北斗的，好像得到了什么授权一般手摸索着探向松村北斗的腰腹解开了他的腰带扣。而松村北斗半阖着眼睛停下了深吻，任田中树拉开自己的裤子给自己褪下内裤，暴露出自己挺立的性器。

这次轮到田中树轻笑了，他伸出粉色的舌头，让唾液凝在舌尖，一边抬眼看松村北斗的表情，一边从上向下舔过他的龟头，舌头绕着顶端转了一圈舔上冠状沟，舌苔摩擦着柱身，好像未经世事一般用舌尖摸索着戳上他的会阴，用舌头包裹住他的阴囊。“噢……”在成功让松村北斗酥了骨头也发出声音之后田中树得意地挑眉，湿漉漉的眼睛直视着这个正在揉乱自己的头发的青年，用两瓣着看起来十分薄情的嘴唇开合将他整个龟头都含了进去，齿尖刮过柱身的喷张的血管。

“嘶……啊……”松村北斗几乎是倒抽了一口凉气。他头晕脑胀下腹发紧，眯着眼睛回视田中树看着他把自己含得更深，用柔软湿润的口腔带着自己蠕动，舌头箍着他的性器吸咂着他的龟头，唾液和他那东西吐出来的淫液和在一起从田中树的嘴角溢出滴在他的大腿根上。

“啵。”回响在办公室。田中树着实卖力以至于松村北斗在恍惚中软掉了半边身子，耳边是田中树吮吸他的声音以及他如雷的心跳。他想他今早的无理要求是对的。

撩人的吞吐不一会就能让松村北斗在意乱情迷中低吼着缴械投降。

田中树用力把嘴里的东西咽下，喉结随之滚动，强撑着自己站起身来分开两腿坐到松村北斗身上，给身下的人把耳边的碎发理好，薄唇微张吐出舌头等待着。松村北斗也被激出了薄汗隔着额前打绺的额发看着他心里暗骂田中树性感，然后毫不犹豫地与对方的舌头纠缠在一起。

“已经这么柔软了呢。”松村北斗的手臂绕过田中树的腰身把手指探入他的后穴，那里已经不需要再做多余的扩张和润滑，穴口湿润而温柔地含住他的手指收缩着，在浅处就能摸到那颗搅乱田中树的跳蛋。

“哈啊……啊啊……”田中树扑在松村北斗的身上呼吸变得更加急促了起来，流向大脑的血液烧红了他的脸。

松村北斗钳着那颗跳蛋在田中树温暖的肠腔里滑动，伴着身上人身体的颤动试图将它推向更深的处前列腺，却堪堪擦过湿滑的窄道就滑向出口，温热的体液随之泄出滴在妄图使坏人的指根上引得自己的呼吸也急促起来。

田中树的身上不停地冒着鸡皮疙瘩，撑着松村北斗的肩膀艰难地翘起屁股，用臀缝磨蹭松村北斗再一次抬头的湿漉漉的龟头，几乎是呻吟着说出这样一句完整的近似乞求的话：“快点……套……在左手边的抽屉里。”松村北斗也终于肯把那颗小玩具取出来掷到地上，在“嗡嗡”声中利落地拉开田中树办公桌的抽屉准确地摸到自己要找的东西。他当然知道这些东西放在那里，那可是他给田中树放进抽屉里的。

松村北斗双手托着田中树的臀瓣，手腹抚肉褶分开他已经松软的穴口，让它包住自己的性器一点点含进去，然后挺胯重重地把自己顶送进去让田中树的后穴将自己的性器吞到最底部，足以让田中树抱着他的脑袋咬着下唇仰起头把脖子绷成好看的线条。

“唔嗯嗯……哈……”田中树在松村北斗的耳边叹气，配合着他的律动，睾丸垂到他下腹部的毛从里。身体和身体借着体液的润滑互相摩擦，发出淫靡的水声刺激着松村北斗加快进攻的速度。

松村北斗搂着怀里颤抖的田中树，抬头啃咬他喉结，等他发出甜美的呻吟后，又用鼻子磨蹭着他胸前的布料触碰衬衫下他突起的乳头，下身却被他的炙热肠肉绞得更紧。

这一瞬间就好似失控。大脑被灼热的海浪涤荡，身体只是随波逐流的空壳子。嘴唇寻找另一个人的嘴唇，互相吸吮啃咬，用舌尖交换两人的唾液，声音被吞没在对方的口腔里。最后不聚焦的瞳孔重新聚焦，全身的神经电流宣告着直达灵魂的欢愉。

田中树呜咽着射了出来，黏嗒嗒的精液浸湿了松村北斗上衣的下摆，冰凉地触感透到了他小腹上，而他也配合着田中树把他绞到窒息的收缩痛快地释放自己。

“西装皱了。”田中树摊在松村北斗身上，平复着呼吸想要抚平对方刚刚被自己揉皱的西服衣领，松村北斗却握住他的手让他的手指和自己的叠在一起，哑着声音回答：“等会我来处理。”

“这种玩法没有下次了。”田中树又皱起了眉头。

“这个再说吧。”松村北斗点开手机关掉地板上震动的玩具回答。

“你来打扫办公室。”田中树起身去找自己的裤子和鞋子。

“好，我来处理。”

FIN.


End file.
